Talk:Naoto Shirogane
Naoto's VA There's been quite the dispute over this, but I can at least verify that Jessica Straus did not voice Naoto. Instead, she did Hanako, Saki, and misc. characters. http://blogs.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=blog.ListAll&friendId=360947036 On the subject of whether or not it is Wendee Lee, I don't know, but I personally don't think Naoto sounds like her. I just emailed her concerning the subject for an absolute guarantee, just in case. Drache 17:22, 2 March 2009 (UTC) English Voice Actor? The page says N/A. But personally I think the voice belongs to Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. As a long time fan of Silent Hill and Ghost in the Shell, im pretty sure I can recognize the voice and it would make sense, since Mary Elizabeth McGlynn also does the voice of Noriko Kashiwagi in the game. Am I the only one who noticed this? Can anyone confirm it? 23:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Help, please. On days when you're not at school, where does Naoto hang around? (trying to do her social link!) ~~Takoto 19:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Samegawa Flood Plain, so says this FAQ. (Ctrl/Apple + F: "16.11") Is there a good place for this in the article? The article doesn't really mention where you can find Naoto. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 20:04, November 2, 2009 (UTC)' ::To be honest, I don't think ''any of the articles mention where the social link characters hang around. I was going to add them myself, however I had no idea where to fit them in. Thank you for the information, though. ~~Takoto 20:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::You're welcome~ Anyway, I think maybe they can be mentioned either at the beginning or- Whoa, Igor's JP voice is weird. Anyway, at the beginning or the ending of the Social Link section, preferably the beginning. Maybe like, for example, "The Main Character can form the x Arcana Social Link with x after event happens. They can meet the character after school at x (y on Holidays) in order to advance the Social Link." Or something of the sort. I don't know, but I feel something along those lines would be good. If you're going to add it in, feel free to expand upon this or otherwise alter it any way you see fit. ^_^ ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) 21:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Trivia? "When Teddie was announcing the results of the physical examination, Rise was shocked at Naoto's results. Many players speculate that Naoto had the biggest breasts of the whole team." Wait, what? How come Naoto would have the biggest breasts of the team since her chest is completly flat? Not only that, shouldn't the Wikia be free from speculations? —Rocketai' (тalk '•''' ) 18:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : It's called breast binding. And the speculation doesn't need to be removed from Trivia sections. Great Mara 19:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: It isn't that much as a specuation if you see her PersonaXDetective Naoto naked image(it's one of the lastly added images). Though considering this novel a Spin Off, you could add "according to the novel it's true" or so.... Though I find her Persona change stranger .... HakuNoKaemi 17:33, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Naoto's height I've got a bone to pick. In this wiki her height is slated down as 165cm. I wish to dispute that as Rise's as you put it is 155cm. http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Rise_Kujikawa Now according to this photograph, http://images.wikia.com/megamitensei/images/1/16/Inabagroup.jpg as well as many standing comparisons of the two, Naoto is very DEFINATELY shorter than Rise.... even with her platform shoes on. Don't you think? Trivia Hey... you think we should add that the majority of the fans implies that she could be a sibling of the P3's Protagonist? I read the fanfics that are related to Naoto and most of them makes them siblings... of course by fans... Right?Crok425 02:14, October 25, 2011 (UTC) *No. That is just'' far'' too speculative. It's enough that it mentions their resemblance. (I honestly feel comparing the two is a bit wonky and out-of-place. Lots of characters have their characteristics.. Want we should list all blue-haired, grey-eyed characters in history while we're at it?) Aetropos 15:05, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I would laugh so hard if anyone tried to make fanfic information into canon. Seriously, wow. xD The Truthful Knight 16:57, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Spin Off There is a Spin off series focussed on Naoto as the main character. Can anyone add information about that on this site please? 02:27, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Naoto's VA Linked with Proof I'd like to see some proof of who is voicing her. Speculation should not be running rampant on a wiki. We need to link proof. Any page source which shows an voice actor claims they voiced the character should be present on as many character profiles as possible. Letdragon (talk) 21:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Where is the proof that Susan Dalian voiced her in the first place? I've never seen any official cast listings put out by Atlus. If you could link to that and not Wikipedia, IMDB, or Behind the Voice Actor it would be appreciated. Message 22:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::It seems there's a lot more debating about this than I thought. Okay, I can at least explain one thing: I found out via a different source that Dalian did not voice her after all according to an Atlus voice director. He stated that he had never seen or heard of her before and that Naoto's voice actress from Persona 4 is again voicing her for Arena. In addition, I listened to some clips of Dalian voicing Storm from Marvel vs Capcom 3 and to Naoto's entire battle voice test next to each other. They sound a little alike, but the difference in volume is definitely there. Letdragon (talk) 22:58, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::The anime may reveal the voice actress who voiced Naoto, so we might as well wait and see who it is when the English dub comes out in September. DarkGhostMikel (talk) 19:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::I certainly hope so. I can't take much more of this speculating. Letdragon (talk) 23:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Michelle Ann Dunphy seems like the most likely canditate. Someone posted this comparison, showing how similar Margaret and Naoto's voices sound. Seems closer than Dalian or Cousins ever were. http://audioboo.fm/boos/946692-naoto Vertecks (talk) 18:11, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::She's not... You can notice that Michelle is using her normal tone of voice for Margaret same as Naoto's VA, and because of that none of the two really sounds alike that much... and because I kinda have an ear for voices, but not perfect. -- Crok425 (talk) 06:22, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Well, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn has only been confirmed for Naoto in the anime, and her voice is VERY different from the games, as it sounds more like her actually trying to sound like a boy (I think of Jeremie Code Lyoko because of that, though it's not the same voice actress). ::::::::Plus, I have a feeling it's Caitlin Glass, since I've recalled the ENG dub of Ouran High School Host Club, it's hard to believe the voice of someone like Winry can do something so deep as Haruhi Fujioka. (This is Belial Edge with a new account BTW) SneaselSawashiro (talk) 03:45, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Naoto's VA. 99% certainty. I am convinced that Kelli Cousins is the original english voice actress for Naoto. If you look up videos of her previous roles and compare them to clips of Naoto from the games, you should hear how uncanny the voices mirror each other in terms of her inflections and cadence. The only reason I am not 100% certain it is her is because ATLUS will not disclose the information, and Ms. Cousins has become relatively scarce, which would make sense, considering how difficult it has been to discover her VAs identity. Both Nich Maragos, a localization editor for ATLUS USA, and Susan Dalian herself have confirmed that she has NEVER voiced Naoto. Their confirmations can be found on the Mayonaka Midnight forums and Susan's official Facebook page respectively. :Don't speculate on the page please. You can guess at who a uncredited VA is, but don't post it on a page without a source. This is basically "I got no proof, but I personally think they sound totally the same so it has to be true!" That won't hold up.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:20, September 26, 2012 (UTC) : Doesn't this person sound rather similar to Naoto? (At the beginning of the video) : www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPgMlHSnWlg NationlessOdysseus (talk) 02:32, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Unless it's official comfirmation, it doesn't count. "Sounds similar" isn't going to cut it.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:34, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Naoto's English voice actress.. So, there's been a lot of debating and stuff about Naoto's voice actress, and I was pretty sure it was Nicole Karrer (Got this from Wikipedia) But now even Wikipedia has resorted back to saying her Engilsh voice actress is unknown, I really thought we had a winner here, but now we're back to square one. The reason for this topic is: I want to hear your opinions on her voice actress, because everyones opinion counts.Ogamirama (talk) 19:22, September 14, 2014 (UTC) : Even if it's incorrect, Karrer is still the best deduction by far. She has an air of mystery around her that compliments the air around Naoto's VA and explains why she wasn't linked to Naoto right away like all the better known, straightforward voice actors. Additionally, both her speaking voice and shouts match those of all her other known roles, especially Rondo and Tear Grants. : The reason why there's so much reluctance now is because those who were wrong before have resorted to covering their arses whilst criticizing anyone else that tries when the evidence they have is actually more founded than those of the original "guesstimations." This attitude breeds inactivity and hesitance for any new investigations, and I'll be darned if I let that trend continue. We learn what's right by being wrong; we learn from the experience: it's a general concept. HubStyle (talk) 04:33, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I think it's more that we don't want to post wrong information to the wiki solely based on "she sounds vaguely like the other girl from the other game/show". Stuff like that is what lead to the wrong VA being put up in the first place. Since there have been like 3 or 4 VAs suggested, all for similar reasons as you are giving now, and all of them have been wrong, you have to understand why we are hesitant to let people guess. Source or no go, that's going to be the only way to solve it. It's not about ass covering (not that there is any ass to cover. The folks who suggested the original VA guess is probably long gone by now), it's about being accurate. This isn't the place for you to play detective.--Otherarrow (talk) 04:55, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::>This attitude breeds inactivity and hesitance for any new investigations, and I'll be darned if I let that trend continue. ::Wikis are supposed to be almost all factual aside from special sections like strategy for bosses and such. I don't know if I'm misinterpretting you but regrading the inactivity part--there is still a LOT of stuff the wiki needs to cover and reformatting/reorganization/cleaning up of pages. Instead of adding info that has no factual basis and isn't urgent, I'd rather people be doing things that need doing at the present. P2IS+EP Persona information is like a barren wasteland, someone needs to write up proper articles for the if... themed side quest in P2ISP, locations and mechanics articles need to eliminate the Appearances sections, etc. If you need work just say something on my talk page really. « Zahlzeit 11:01, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Naoto's Gender spoilers Would it be possible to remove all the "she" and "her" at the beginning of the article (design and also personality) when there is no "Note: Significant plot details follow" to warn about spoilers? Remember, she never introduced herself as a female until the team found out about it from her shadow. People who don't know about it might end up reading it and it would spoil it for them. TonySansNom (talk) 22:41, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :The main page of the wiki already covers this. People have been overusing the Spoilers template as it is and pages still need to be cleaned up as a result. Great Mara (talk) 22:59, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Why Susan Dalian is not Naoto's VA Despite originally claiming to be so, localization editor Nich Maragos from Atlus has since declared this as a misconception (as mentioned above), and Dalian has since retracted her original statement. HubStyle (talk) 23:26, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Putting spoilers at the top of pages Why must the quote at the top of the page give away her actual gender? There's no spoiler policy? jeandevewewewewe (talk) 18:26, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :Our policy considers something a spoiler until two weeks after the most recent release, either in Japanese or English, and even so we merely put a warning that the section contains spoilers since hidding or removing info "because it's a spoiler" goes against the very purpose of a wiki. Being released in 2008, Persona 4 is almost seven years old. G.A.S.A (talk) 19:22, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::because its very old news. Tathra (talk) 22:21, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Nicole Balick is not Naoto For those who played P4, P4G, and P4Arena, Valerie Arem made a promise that Naoto Shirogane is not voiced by Nicole Balick, so no more theories and speculations about her:https://twitter.com/Val2000VO/status/591102629943476224 :So you basically told us...nothing, as we still don't know who she is.--Otherarrow (talk) 04:15, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Cup size I noticed that https://vndb.org/c46797 says she is E+ cup, I guess I wrongly assumed she was flatchested due to dressing like a guy, I suppose she uses binding... File:P4G_Naoto_epilogue_portrait.png and File:NaotoPxD_Naked.jpg and File:PxD_Manga_-_Naoto_Bikini.png all appear to confirm. Does anyone know her exact cup size? Could we list it in her template near her height and weight if we can confirm it from an official source? Stuff like File:P4D_Naoto_Shirogane_swimsuit_change.png looks more like a B, at most a C though, not an E+ so I'm wondering if VNDB is wrong. talk2ty 09:30, October 6, 2016 (UTC) :We REALLY don't need to list her cup size (or any other girls/women) in their infobox. It's unnecessary, and kind of creepy and perverted. —AlexShepherd ツ 17:13, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Naoto is British? Is naoto really half-British? Because no one has ever stated that It’s stated in this tumblr post http://kororoko.tumblr.com/post/137943806343 �������� ������ (talk) 00:43, December 27, 2018 (UTC) :That sounds more like a headcanon more than actually the game saying she is of mixed race. In fact, when that character mentions heritage he meant the Shirogane heritage of detectives, not genetics or whatever... take it with a grain of salt. Crok425 (talk) 02:18, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Guess so.. since that person did add “overlooked” on the Personality of Naoto, I honestly thought that she was of mixed race for a sec Like “it’s a rumor but if it was false information they’d have made that clearer). during her social link, yakushiji also says, “regardless of her heritage or gender” keyword: heritage, which leads me to believe she may have faced some adversity for being mixed as well. and “, an npc says so in golden and it’s gotta be relevant or they wouldn’t have bothered to put it in the game ” (�������� ������ (talk) 03:21, December 27, 2018 (UTC)) :A rumor doesn't make something true, more often than not a rumor is false, not to mention a rumor is based in speculation (most of the time, too). And as I've said before, heritage doesn't mean only genetics... ---"Heritage can refer to practices or characteristics that are passed down through the years, from one generation to the next. Researching your family tree would help you gain a sense of your personal heritage. Heritage is often used to discuss a cultural aspect or tradition that has been passed down through generations."--- As you can see heritage also means something like passing down things to the next generation, in this context would be the title of detective of the Shirogane family. Crok425 (talk) 06:35, December 27, 2018 (UTC) : guess that makes sense.. still tho.. where the hell did that user get that “she’s British from” again, like you said, could be a headcannon, but since the post never said that, i’m Still trying to compromise the post’s context.. Still tho dude, you explain a lot more than I could, thanks crok :) (�������� ������ (talk) 08:56, December 27, 2018 (UTC)) :A bunch of people often create a headcanon based on info they find in the game, even on minimal things. For example, Maya in P2 has a PS1 in her apartment, people would create the headcanon that Maya is an avid gamer that could spend hours on end playing along with Ulala... this is based on something really minimal ftom the game. In the case of P4, I dunno where that NPC is since I didn't play Golden, but I doubt said NPC said she was british, not to mention it was probably just to give a callback to Sherlock Holmes, a british detective... that's what I think at least. And you're welcome. 18:21, December 27, 2018 (UTC) The original post should've included a screenshot or video of the NPC hinting that Naoto is part British. Otherwise there's no proof and the discussion is pointless. Mamudo (talk) 19:07, December 27, 2018 (UTC) : exactly, that user would’ve at least given proof that she was of mixed race, plus not to mention the part where they said “blue eyes have also been exclusive to foreigners “, because in this part of the story, Naoto has blue hair and blue eyes because Shigenori probably wanted to make her eyes match with her hair, not the other way around (�������� ������ (talk) 19:27, December 27, 2018 (UTC))